Remain Forever
by Naflower05
Summary: They told her as soon as she left Hogwarts she would marry him. But he was disgusting, vile and more than twice her age. So what if she never left? Marauder Era. One-shot, might continue if it’s liked. Read and Review


Author's Note: So this just popped into my head, it's a bit morbid, but I think its okay. The persons name is not revealed on purpose. If you want me to continue I will probably give her a name. As of now it's a one shot, but I could turn into an actual story. It all depends on what you the reader want.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the wonderfull J.K. =]

* * *

Most people look forward to their last year at Hogwarts, being the oldest at the school, bossing others around. Well not me. Because my seventh year at Hogwarts meant an end to the safety of the castle, and it meant that I was closer to leaving, and as soon as I did, the marriage my parents had arranged for me would take place. To some disgusting forty-year old. I have been dreading my seventh and final year at Hogwarts since the end of fourth year. I even asked professor Dumbledore if I could repeat a year, anything to keep me here longer. But to no avail, I am in seventh year with the rest of the students my age. In the begging of the year when all my roommates were talking about how exciting it was, I was laying on my bed, with the hangings drawn, listening, and disagreeing with every word they said.

Well, now it's more than halfway through the year and I'm still dreading everyday that brings me closer to the end of my life as I know it. I don't think I can stand it any longer. I decide one day I'm going to put an end to all of it. I get out some parchment, making sure I leave nothing to the parents that drove me to this. Everything goes to my friends. I give a small chuckle as I write out certain things like '_My necklace with the small green pendent I leave to Lily Evans.' _She had always liked it since I bought it in Hogsmead in fourth year. So now she could have it. After I finished, I attached it to the leg of my owl Serenity, who was being left to Alice, and sent it off. It would be official, and there would be nothing my parents could do to change it.

I got out another piece of parchment. This one I addressed to my friends. It told them I was sorry, and that I had to do it. It told them how I couldn't marry him, and that every day was too hard to live through knowing what would happen. I told them that I loved them, and that they were the only reason I had made it this far.

That night, after they had all fallen asleep, I left the letter on my made bed. I looked around the room one last time. I took a couple minutes to look into the sleeping faces of the only friends I had ever known. Then I left. I left without looking back. I walked slowly down the stairs. There was no need to rush. It was late. Past three in the morning, there was no one in the common room. I looked around, at the tables where I had stayed up late finishing homework, at the chairs where I had laughed with my friends, at the embers still alight in the fireplace. I moved on. Walking out the portrait hole for the last time. Moving as though in a trance, gliding away. I Ignored the Fat Lady, who asked me what I was doing out this late. I needed to go where no one would find me. I didn't want to traumatize a first year. I went into a secret passage behind a mirror. Here would be good. No one would find me. I could stay in Hogwarts forever. I pulled out a razor blade.

It sank into my flesh, being dragged across my wrist. Over the old scars, but not across like I normally would. Straight up and down three deep cuts on each wrist. I watched in morbid fascination as the blood poured from my body, lightly at first, and the faster and faster. I was too lightheaded to stand so I sat, leaning against the wall, as my robes became soaked with blood. My vision was becoming darker. A smile of satisfaction crossed my face before everything went black.

* * *

Author's Note: There you have it. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know, and if you want me to turn this into an actual story let me know. =] Please Review.


End file.
